My Life As A DROID
by StarFoxLover777
Summary: This story is about a duplicated ranger openly interposing democracies or droid who is sent on a mission with the confederacy to coruscant under the command of Count Dooku.


My Life As A Duplicated Ranger Openly Interposing Democracies

I am but a D.R.O.I.D. simply following orders. I sleep, train, sleep, train, get blown up, repaired, and train some more. Being a droid isn't an easy business, and even if it were, I would still have to devote my day to training. We droids don't train the way clones do though, we are given tests, if we don't pass a question, and we get electronically put into that situation. Some newer models get blown up less than we older ones, even if the older ones have seen more action. I'm often tormented for not being at training on time or sometimes simply forgetting to turn off my d-drive before I go to sleep mode. You may wonder how sith torment droids. You don't want to know though. I hear you humans have imaginations, so use them.

Count Dooko has this crazy idea we can invade Coruscant. Each of our divisions takes a different route to the planet, securing all planets on the way as outposts. My division approaches Coruscant by going the long way. We have to take Dagobah, Mustafar, Utapau, Polis Massa, then fly our fleet the rest of the way around the galaxy till we reach Coruscant, where we land on top of the library, where the other divisions should have the Republic trapped in. Like I said before, Count Dooko is crazy. But, might as well get some time in sleep mode if I'm going to be doing some invasions tomorrow.

Bright and early at 0130 hours we began. My division was already in the ships. Once my squad and me got there we took off. Most of us had jobs to do on ship. I myself, being an ace pilot and valuable engineer would be in charge of setting targets for the auto turrets and briefing all the other pilots on what to do when they get out in space. If they have to of course. Only if we engage an enemy ship would we launch lethal pilots. Our capital ship is equipped with a miniature droid factory, though I work on the second-class frigate that flies about 5 ships away from the capital ship and is at the tip of the formation.

We flew past Dagobah on our right, where oddly it seemed quiet. You'd think the clone base there would be bustling just waiting for us to fly by. But then again, I bet all these planets have tiny outposts on them, and any one of them could have the whole republic grouped up in it. There was no telling which planets knew about the upcoming invasion, but all droids knew at least half of them did.

Here comes Utapau on the left and – WHOA what was that? I swear I heard something… and felt it too. I dashed to the back of the ship just hoping the engines were okay. On my way there I ran into other members in charge of the ship's welfare, and they were mumbling about something important being blown to bits out there. I got there and found the engines were okay, but two things were out of place. One was the fact our sensors relay was out of whack, the other was – HOLY CRAP A REPUBLIC FLEET.

The capital ship had the whole fleet turn around and face the menace. I reported to the briefing room where I briefed about 300 pilots. I told them there best shot was at the life support, but to take down the shields first would be a bright idea. Me and a selected ace pilot from every frigate were chosen to infiltrate their ships and individually snap their shields and life supports in two.

So I reported to my personalized Droid Trifighter and took off. We ace pilots are going to start with their frigates, starting on the sides. We landed in their third class frigate 0332.0-556.7. It was chaos in there. Even odds of 20-100 really stunk for us, but thank god for bombs we made it to the shield generator room just in time. We bowed down the shields and split up, half of us would go to the hanger, blow of 1 enemy ship each, and fly away in the ships we landed, the other half would stay and wipe out life support.

The next ship wasn't so easy, with only 9 ace pilots we got to the shield generator room and blew up the shields; there we stayed till capital ship got us some reinforcements. The other 10 pilots skipped the frigate we were on, they figured we already had it over with, but then, ¾ of them got wiped out in the next frigate. When the 50 or so reinforcements arrived, we decided to let them handle the insides and that we would go out in space and take down the systems from the outside. We also decided to skip ahead to the capital ship. Once the shields were down we began hammering all of their systems in the order of how much of an impact they would have.

We lost about 1 man per system. We lost 2 men when we went for the bridge. But when we destroyed everything we figured it would be beneficial if we went in and trapped the remaining troopers by destroying all their ships. We lost 3 men in there, thus we had to blow up their ships. In the end of the epic battle, we had just me, and one more pilot. Our fleet got half of a frigate blown off and almost every ship needed some sort of repair. But regardless, we sent out invasion teams by the hundreds to Dagobah behind us, Utapau to our left, and Mustafar, just coming up on our right.

When we flew by we noticed Republic ships in the hanger of the nearby asteroid Polis Massa, and away went the invasion squad. We made short work of Polis Massa.

Now for the easy part of the journey, the long ride to Coruscant. Which was a cakewalk.

2 Days Later Just Beyond Coruscant

We were about to dock on the roof of the library and wield our way in. Course, then we were spotted. All the anti-air turrets were focused on the capital ship, which in aviation ceremonies is supposed to dock last. Anyway, we hurried over to be directly above the library. On our way there we noticed no other droid ships were docked. When we all got on top of the library and wielded ourselves inside we found it was a trap.

Blood and droid components scattered the ground, and the republic had us surrounded. We heard nothing but silence and a slight tatter of droids somewhere in the temple that weren't finished off yet. The sound got louder, and louder, and louder, until we saw a remarkable show! WE WERE SAVED! General Grievous and Count Dooko, as well as 16 – count 'em – 16 droidekas accompanying them. They ripped through the clone blockade and signaled the whole fleet to find a way out, and told them the invasion was a success. Whoa, hold the phone, success? In every way it looks like a failure. Except in Count Dooko's eyes. I asked in midst of all the chaos and he said, "I'll tell you when we all get back to Geonosis safely".

We fought our way out but before we left, we gave the clones a goodbye present. Nothing like a grenade down the floating city's engines!

We took the shorter route back and ran into no problems on the trip back.

Back on Geonosis Count Dooko gave me an honor medal for my work; unfortunately, everyone else that fit qualifications for a medal went missing in action. And it turns out that the objective for the mission was to cripple Kamino facilities and use Coruscant as a fake target. Though he did put General Grievous in charge of destroying the library to make a fake objective in the fake target.

Maybe Count Dooko isn't so stupid after all; he is a wise person and good with messing with Republic heads. Physically and mentally.

The droids took the day and plunged the republic into a galaxy wide warning on a galactic takeover.

Author's note: All the inspiration and a galaxy map out I got from Star Wars Battlefront II.

The End


End file.
